grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Eisbiber
Robert Grosszahn Arnold Rosarot Boy No 1 Boy No 2 Woman (probable) |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = }} An Eisbiber (pronunciation: EYES-bee-bər; Germ. Eis "ice" + Biber "beaver") is a beaver-like Wesen that seems to be friendly and non violent, but are certainly very nosy. They also seem to show gratitude or guilt by giving gifts. They are very communal and often make decisions that have an impact on their community democratically by voting at their Lodge. Eisbibers have a longstanding antagonism with Hässlichen, who extort construction sites that work on bridges. Eisbiber are often construction workers, contractors, and generally are good at fixing things—a reference to beaver's natural ability and tendency to build dams. The Hässlichen and Eisbibers have had an agreement where the Eisbibers pay extortion for generations. First seen in , Bud came to fix the refrigerator at Nick and Juliette's home while Nick was at work. While Bud was tortuously working on the refrigerator without much success, Nick returned and Bud, who was exposed as a creature because of the frustration of trying to fix the machine, realized that Nick was a Grimm, and fled. This puzzled Juliette very much, but she figured maybe Nick had arrested him before. When Bud later came back to reclaim his tools, however, he made the mystery bigger, by revealing this wasn't the case. In , he told his drinking buddies about seeing a Grimm, and when they thought he was a liar, he proved it by giving out Nick's name and address. The naturally curious Eisbibers then comically went to spy on Nick and Juliette. This went on until one beaver female actually started taking pictures. Juliette noticed her behavior, and made note of her license plate. After Nick got their address, Juliette went to check it out without Nick's knowledge. This terrified the creatures, but apparently not enough. Later, two young Eisbiber boys egged Nick's house. After discussing things with Monroe, Nick realizes he needs to deal with the situation before the information gets around and someone worse then the beavers comes to his home. So he shows up at the house of John Oblinger while he and Bud are having a few beers. Nick tells the two beavers to knock it off, and to make sure they pass on the message so no one talks about him or bothers him or Juliette again. The creatures agree vehemently and tell Nick that they never meant any harm. Nick leaves saying he hopes he doesn't have to come back. A male Eisbiber was seen at the dancing club in . is centered on Eisbibers, as Nick helps their community. After realizing that Bud is the friend of the sole witness of a murder investigation, Nick contacts the Eisbiber and asks for his help. The local lodge votes on whether to assist the police, but votes not to. However, Nick's actions make him popular with the Eisbibers, and they leave many gifts at his home. Images John_Oblinger_Morphs.jpg|John Oblinger in morphed form. 114-club_eisbiber.jpg|The male Eisbiber at the club in . Eisbiber Bud1.png 119-Robert.png|Robert Grosszahn, the Eisbiber killed at the construction site. 119-John Oblinger.png Category:Mammalian Wesen Category:Rodent-Based Wesen